


A Hero's Grief | Forgetfulness | Sorrow | Joy | Wonder | Playfulness

by BluePhoenixRising16



Category: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda) - Fandom, Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But she's mostly an OC at this point so..., Epic facepalms, Full gang ain't gonna be there for a while, Gen, Goddess protection near Kakariko or something?, Gonna add characters as I go, Implied Tragedy, Lots of Angst, Mostly at the end of stories, Possible blood in later chapters, Possibly introducing Ayla into the gang later?, There's also the issue of how she would be alive?, Violence (probably), We really need a singular tag for this fandom, duh - Freeform, lots of sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePhoenixRising16/pseuds/BluePhoenixRising16
Summary: Further exploration into Wild's past, because who doesn't like that? He did leave a sister behind, after all. (A product of midnight brain barf)Chapter 1: Wild loses one battle and wins another. (Or; Promises aren't to be taken lightly.)





	A Hero's Grief | Forgetfulness | Sorrow | Joy | Wonder | Playfulness

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. Couldn't get it out of my head, so here's some 12:39 mind contents. Sorry in advance.
> 
> So when Jojo made that throwaway doodle about Wind's sister and Wild kinda freezing it led to some frantic Google searching and resulting screeching. So. Yeah.

Link spun, eyes roving the undergrowth. He gripped his weapon of choice tightly, careful to keep his footwork neat, no crossing feet. Keeping a cool and clear head was vital, especially now, with his pride on the line. He eyed the columns, decorated with carvings. The shadows they threw provided an excellent opportunity for cover, and he wasn’t going to be caught because of a silly mistake like that.

There! The rustle of leaves as a shadow pushed aside branches in its haste to escape. He lunged forward, knocking aside the flimsy yet scratchy branches to scare his prey out of hiding. There was a startled squeak as the figure shot out of the bushes a few feet away—he’d missed then—but not out the other way as he’d expected, no, the figure came crashing out toward him-

He yelped, staggering backward and swinging his weapon wildly. The head of honey-gold hair ducked under his swings, opting to tackle his waist instead of swinging with its own weapon. He went down with a thud, weapon clattering away on the mossy ground. He took a moment to stare up at the sky. _Well,_ he thought, _this is it. I’m done._

A face, big cornflower blue eyes framed by golden locks of hair, popped out into his line of vision, grinning widely and failing to hide her giggles.

“I’ve won!” she giggles, promptly flopping down on him. His breath left him in a huge whoosh, and he weakly raised a hand and tried to shove her off.

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled, shoving futilely at her shoulder. She was a heavy seven year old. She obligingly rolled over and joined him in staring at the sky.

They stayed like that for a long while, just staring up at the clouds. Finally, his sister, Ayla, sighed and absently raised a hand. She glanced mischievously at Link before letting it fall palm-down on his face. He groaned and stuck out his tongue, batting it away. She giggled again, rolling on her side.

“Hey, Link?”

He looked at her. “What?”

“Promise you won’t forget?”

He frowned. “Forget what?”

She shrugged, absently tracing a pattern on the mossy ground. “Forget… I don’t know. Playing with me.” She brushed her hand over whatever design she’d drawn out. “ ‘Cause you’re gonna go start training for reals soon and…”

He blinked and sat up, staring at her. Ayla kept her gaze lowered as she sat up too. Link silently held out his hand. His sister stared at it, confused, and met his gaze. Link smiled and offered his hand again.  
“Knight’s honor.”

Ayla’s smile could have lit up the world, for all he cared. She grabbed at his hand and shook it.

\-----------------

Wild stared up at the sky through the trees, surrounded by long-dead bushes and the ruins of Castle Town. The moss on the ground had died and been reborn several times over in the time that he’d been in the Shrine of Resurrection, and the patterns had changed drastically.

There was just… something about this place, he decided. It held a lot of memories, for a lot of people, at one point.

Sky turned the corner into the clearing, announcing his entry by knocking on one of the columns, the engravings worn and long lost to time.

“Time and Legend just came back. They found some materials to sell at the next stable. Are you ready to go?”

When Wild didn’t respond, Sky frowned and stepped forward, laying a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?” he asked softly.

Wild shook himself, running a hand through his honey-gold hair. His fingers caught on a tangle, and he brought it around to pick at it more carefully. “Yeah,” he said softly, eyes roving the courtyard. “There’s just this…” he paused, giving up on the tangle and ripping through it, shaking his hand to rid himself of the strands of hair. “There’s this… feeling to this place.”

Sky looked at him solemnly. “Like what?”

“Like…” Wild sighed, fingering his hand.

“Like there were promises made here.”

**Author's Note:**

> SO! ANYWAY! 
> 
> I got the idea for Ayla's name the way I get pretty much all my ideas for names. That is, extensive, convoluted Google research. So basically I looked up synonyms for 'Link', which turned into 'Ring', searched up synonyms for that, and got 'Halo'. Figured that was good, and promptly searched up names meaning 'Halo', and got Ayla, which I liked so.
> 
> Not sure why I put that there, but oh well.
> 
> *Shrugs*


End file.
